It Started With A Ball
by SammyLuvsEverything
Summary: Hermione has been lying to everyone. She's a pureblood werewolf/werecat/kistune/witch hybrid princess Now she finds out the Pureblood Ball is being hosted at Hogwarts so just how is she going to keep her secret? And what happens when the Slytherins, specifically Draco Malfoy find out the Mudblood they have been bullying is a pureblood princess? I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV

You've got to be kidding me! The Pureblood Ball is being hosted at Hogwarts. This is bad, really really bad.

You're probably wondering what's the Pureblood ball and what I'm freaking out about it so much. Well you see I've sorta been lying well not really lying just not telling the whole see I'm really a pureblood, not a pureblood witch but I'm a pureblood werewolf/wercat/kitsune/witch hybird. But of course no one knows my secret except my family and the people of Mystic Falls.

Oh and just so you're wondering no I'm not a citizen I'm the princess. So now onto the Pureblood Ball. The Pureblood Ball is a ball for all pureblood magical creatures. You're probably thinking how are you a pureblood when you are all these different species of creatures. Well in my world it doesn't matter if your all these different types of creatures, the only way your not a pureblood is if you are part human.

So back to the Ball. Its bad that means the whole kingdom is coming. The kingdom is made up of faires,angels,werewols,nekos, ,inu youkai demons etc. The whole kingdom is made up of purebloods.

Dumbledoore's booming voice snapped me out of my thought. "The pureblood guests will receive their invitations sometime today" he said. I could see his eyes twinkling as he scanned the room but as his eyes met my gaze he had this look...like he knows something.

Psst I don't need an invitation. Its mandatory for the King, Queen, Prince and Princess to be at the Ball but for some reason they still send us and by us I mean the Royal family invitations . I think its to remind us we have no choice but to go and we can't skip it.

Harrison and I try to skip it every year but they send us our bloody invitations making us remember its mandatory and mom and daddy would ground us if we don't go. Now your probably thinking who's Harrison well he's my brother but not only mt brother, my twin brother. Although were twins we have some difference such as eye color, hair color, skin color and height. While both of our eyes are blue(but that's when I'm in my true form) his is a lighter blue but not as light as daddy's. Also I am a little paler than he is and while his hair is black my hair is a pinkish/reddish brown. And as for height well he's taller than me and he really likes to tub that in my face but I still love him for it.

Birds squawking brought me out of my thoughts. I guess the mails here. Then my bird Sapphire came with two letter. Sapphire is a beautiful white bird completely white and she has the family crest on her forehead. Our family crest was a crescent moon with a silver gem somewhere along the rounded part. But back to the was gold and had beautiful decoration on it and I'm guessing that one was my invitation. Unlike all the other pureblood invitation which were silver the Royal families invitation was other looked simple but beautiful at the same time and it also had the family crest on it so I'm guessing it was from my family.

I took the letters from Sapphire. She looked at me and then i realized how much I missed her.

"Thanks Sapph" I told her.

"Your welcome Rena" she replied back in royal mystic. It's our language, every royal magical creature can speak it and since Sapph is my bird she can speak it too. But the non-royals have mystic which we can also understand and speak.

Sapph flew away back to the castle her white wings looking majestic,beautiful and absolutely breathtaking but not before I took the letters from her. I could tell everyone was shocked that I had a bird especially a beautiful one at that but I could tell Harry,Ron and Ginny were surprised the most because they are my "best friends" and that should have known I had a bird. But I just ignored them and started reading the letter from my family. The letter read

Dear Mia/Rena  
I"m sure by now you know the Pureblood Ball is being held at your school. Were sorry baby. The council wanted it to be held somewhere other than the council and since Hogwarts almost as big as the castle and the only place big enough to hold all the guest and citizens they called Dumbledoor and asked him if the ball could be hosted there and Dumbledoor being Dumbledoor accepted. It seems like the pureblood at your school will just have to learn your were so sorry about this.  
Sincerely  
Mom, Daddy and Harry  
P.S. Maybe you find your mate- Mom  
P.S.S Don't find your mate- Daddy and Harry

Ugh i hate it when mom talks about me finding my mate and then Daddy and Harry start getting me

I looked around and saw that every Slytherin pureblood and some other purebloods from other houses had invitation envelopes. Gosh I cant believe a group of Slyherins are going to find out me secret they'll probably use it to blackmail me. But I'm not all that worried because if they threaten me with my secret I'll order them no to tell. Every creature except my mate submits to me and listens to what I say even if they don't want to. But I don't like taking people's free will away from them so I try not to use it that much.

"Okay" Dumbledoors loud voice broke me out of my trance again. "Everyone that's going the ball will be held Monday" he said.

So today Thursday and the ball will be held Monday. I started doing the math in my head. So that gives me four days. I looked at the Slytherin table and saw that they were looking at my invitation. I could see the light bulbs going off in their heads. They started whispering. using my werewolf hearing I heard

"Why does that mudblood have an invitation to the Pureblood Ball" I could tell it was Malfoy that stupid ferret.

"I don't know but were going to find out why that mudbloood has an invitation to the Pureblood Ball" can you guess who that was? You guessed it Pansy the pug faced bitch.

The bell rang signalling that breakfast was over. I gathered my bag and my books and exited the Great Hall with Malfoy and his gang following. Everyone was scrambling their way to class and minutes later I realized that the hall was empty except for me and this hot ass guy. I'm guessing he was in Slytherin and Malfoy and his gang went to class to cover for him. I mean a bunch of Slyhterin not going to class that's fishy.

Bringing me out of my thoughts the hot ass Slytherin pushed me up against the wall. His eyes started to turn onyx and he reeked of veela. So he was trying to use his allure on me. I quickly sized him up and like i said he was HOT but he didn't look like a threat. He had golden blond hair, he was about 5'8 and he had a well built lean body like a Quidditch player. I took a closer look at him and saw that this hot piece of Slytherin ass was Malfoy. Oh damn it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV

Oh God, Malfoy.

By the looks of it he was trying to seduce the answers out of me.

" Well well well mudblood-" he all but purred " how did you get an invitation to the Pureblood Ball" Malfoy purred.

" I got it from Nonya, Nonya buisness" I replied. He looked surprised. Probably because his allure didn't work on me. Veela allure never work on me or anyone in my family or that matter. He started stuttering which was so unlike Malfoy.

I gave him an innocent expression and looked at him through my eyelashes. I looked in his eyes and saw strange emotions. Lust. Adoration. Love. Possessiveness. Want. Longing and more. It was weird becuase I only ever saw a veela stare like that at someone when they found their... No! No No No No No.

It can't be. He can't be.

I pushed past him and ran to class which was potions damn. We had potions with Slytherin so not only am I going to be late and have to deal with Snape but I have to be in the same class as Dra- I mean Malfoy. Well, damn doesn't Merlin love me.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco POV

What the fuck was that!

I stood there in the now empty hallway seeing as Her- Granger just fled.

I can't believe she just shrugged of my allure like that.

These feelings came to . Adoration. Love. Possessiveness. Want. Longing and more. I wanted to take her in my arms and never let her go. The though really confused me. It's Granger for Merlin's sake.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my watch. Damn, I was really late. I walked to Potions which i had with Gryffindor. At the door, I put up my cold and emotionless front and walked in. I went straight to my seat. I was immediately questioned by Blaise, who I sat next to.

" Dude did you get any Information" he asked.

" No"

" No? What do you mean no?" he looked very confused at this point.

" It didn't work. My allure didn't work"

" What do you mean. Your allure always works" he was so confused, it was kinda funny.

" it didn't work okay. i don't how but it just didn't" You could hear the slight tone of anger in my voice. he took it as a warning and stopped with the questions.

Snape came in with his dramatic entrance. His cape swishing through the air like a superhero. He walked to his desk and addressed the class.

" Today you will be brewing the Animus potion. Does anyone know what that is" He asked. of course Granger's hand was int he air but it was hesitant. I think she was shaken form our little encounter in the hall.

He looked around and sighed " Ms. Granger as always"

" The Animus is a potion that brings out the animal side in people. It was used on soldiers in the wars so that they could fight with no remorse and with the potion they won most battles. The side effect is that if it is used to much on said person, their humanity will slowly start to strip away and so will their sanity, an d they will become beast. And soon after they have killed enough people, they will become hollow, as if they have no souls and will live, an empty life as a shell of their former selves" Granger explained. Her voice sounded like bells and it was getting harder and harder to call her by her last name.

" Okay lets get started. Turn to page 247 of your books and get started on the potion" Snape left us to do our work. he went back to his desk and sat down, looking over us. But then something weird happened. Him and Hermione share a look with each other.

White, hot rage filled me. How dare he look at MY Hermione! She's mine! He doesn't have the right to look at her! Grrrrrhhhhhh. i started to growl, it gradually getting louder and louder. Soon everyone could hear my growling and turned to me but Hermione just kept starring at Snape. That made me even more angry. Only I should have her attention. She's mine and only mine!

" Don't look at her, she's mine" and that was how my mantra started. " Don't...Look...Mine...Don't ...Mine" pansy came up to me trying to clam me down but I full on growled at her. She wan't the one who i wanted. By now everyone was up and backing away from me, even the Slytherins. Snape pulled Hermione back and kept a protective hand wrapped around her. I gripped the table and squeezed. IF i squeezed anymore, I knew it would break but I didn't care. he was touching her. he was touching what was MINE! And she allowed it.

I looked at him straight in the eyes and growled. " Don't touch her...She's mine". My eyes traveled down to where his hand was on MY Hermione. Pansy, who still thinks I am in love with her, thinks I am getting possessive over her. I could see the happiness and lust in her eyes and it disgusted me. She tries to come closer, " Draco baby no one is touching me". She was getting to close. I gave her a warning growl as in not to come any closer, she finally gets it and steps back to where she was.

Within my anger, i managed to get out, " MY Hermione, don't touch". I think she finally got the message because she gave him a look that said back off. He hesitantly lets her go and she smiled reassuringly at him and that gets me angrier I growl at him, showing my canines. She walked up to me and soon she was right in front of me.

She smelled intoxicating. She reached up and put her hand on my cheek. She was so warm. I inwardly moaned at her warmth. Her touch calmed me slightly but not all the way because Snape was looking at her with protectiveness shining in his eyes. That brings my anger back and noticing this, she starts to whisper soothing words to me.

" Drake baby, its okay" she soothed " Just calm down before you hurt yourself or anyone else for that matter". I pulled into my arms and she layed her head on my chest, breathing in my scent as I breathe in hers. I looked at Snape and gave him a look that said " Back off, she's mine". he must have understood because he lowered his eyes and exposed his neck as a sing of submission. A sign I would not have seen if I wasn't a veela.

I hugged MY Hermione closer to me and gave a sigh of contentment. I sat and pulled her into my lap. She was shorter then me so her head was laying in the crook of my head. Snape went back to teaching his lesson as everyone got settled. Snape would look at Hermione a few times but soon stopped after I gave him a warning glare.

I was content. Things were fine with my mate in my arms.


End file.
